Aang's Birthday Present
by Slifertheskydragon17
Summary: Aang receives an unusual birthday present from his two favorite women. Weird story but it's good. Sokka and Zuko also get presents at the end.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

**Aang's birthday present**

"Happy birthday Aang!" a crowd of people cheered as one bald boy stood in front of them in complete shock.

"E-Eh?" Aang said completely taken off guard. "You guys are throwing a surprise party for me?"

"Well duh!" Aang's friend Sokka said. "You don't see the expensive banner that reads Happy Birthday Aang? Or the expensive birthday cake with a giant 16 on it?"

"Was it really all that expensive?" Aang asked.

"As a matter of fact-" a hand clasped over Sokka's mouth muffling his last words.

"Sokka don't be like that," Sokka's girlfriend, as well as one of Aang's close friends, Suki growled. "Now be nice." Sokka just rolled his eyes as Aang looked at all his surroundings.

"Everyone's here, even Jong Jong." Aang smiled.

"Yeah and it wasn't even hard finding him this time," Aang's other friend Zuko said.

"Well what are we standing here for?" Sokka asked the people. "I didn't buy expensive alcohol for nothing!"

Everyone cheered as the party began and soon got out of control, Sokka hadn't anticipated how many people would attend so he bought an extreme amount of booze so there was plenty for everyone to drink. "Wooooo!" Tai Lee yelled jumping on a table. "Party party party!" She then proceeded to throw her top off and dance to the music which made the party all the more lively.

"I'd like to dedicate…" Sokka slurred as he held a drunken Suki in his firm grasp. "This…this social gathering…..to my good friend AANG!"

"Go Aang!" drunk Zuko yelled from across the room. "And has anyone seen Mai anywhere?"

"I'm right here stupid," not-so-drunk Mai groaned right next to him.

Aang, who had a few too many drinks because both Sokka and Boomy literally poured a lot down his throat, began searching for someone he hadn't seen since early morning. "Katara?" he called. "Katara…hide and seek is so….so…..kiddy!" At that moment he saw another one of his friends sitting on the bench just outside the rowdy house. "Toph? Whaddya doin' out here there's a party goin' on inside." Aang slurred staggering toward the blind girl.

"There you are," Toph said standing up. She appeared to be completely sober as she grasped his hand firmly. "Come on, Katara and I have been waiting forever!"

"Waitin' for what?" Aang asked. "I-Is Ozai attacking someone?"

"No idiot, you beat him four years ago, God you're drunk aren't you?" Toph asked.

"I'm not….I-I'm not…." Aang paused for a minute. "I'm not….drunk."

Toph sighed as she lead the air nomad all the way towards a small barn that was just down the hill from the house. "Where are we?" Aang asked. "Is this Candyland?" Toph ignored him and lead him into the barn where she proceded to close create a solid rock wall around it making sure they wouldn't be disturbed, they couldn't afford to. "Eh?" Aang looked around the small barn that was lumiated by a few candles.

"Aang," a soft sweet voice called. "You've finally come, we've been waiting for you."

Aang turned to see a figure hidden beneath the darkness, he slowly walked towards the figure to get a better view in the light and gasped when he recognized who it was. "Katara?" Aang asked completely shocked. "W-What are you wearing?" Katara, Aang's girlfriend of four years, was wearing a golden tiara that had three feathers poking out of it, a ruby necklace with a golden trim, ruby red caps that covered her nipples only, a long golden loincloth and ruby red boots with a golden tip.

"My birthday boy," Katara grinned. "I have a very _special _present for you." She slowly got up and walked towards the young monk swaying her hips slightly and making him drool over himself. "Now, now it's rude you stare with your mouth open." Katara said closing it with her thumb. "Then again you're gonna need your mouth _hanging _open for what we're about to do."

"K-Katara what are you-" Aang was suddenly silenced by Katara's sweet lips connecting with his. Aang didn't care what else was going on, all he knew was that his extremely hot girlfriend was kissing him as if the world was gonna end and it was not until he felt someone pinch his butt that he broke the kiss.

"W-Wait a minute," Aang said as he felt hard hands grab his nipples. "T-Toph what're you doing?"

"Havin' fun," Toph said in the same tone Katara was speaking to him.

Toph then proceeded to bite on Aang's neck as Katara continued attacking his mouth, Toph soon decided that sucking Aang's neck wasn't satisfiying. She needed something….bigger. "Toph?" Aang was alarmed when she dropped to her knees and began undoing his belt.

"Go along with it Aang," Katara said gently pushing him onto a haystack.

Finally Toph got Aang's belt done and tossed it aside as she quickly slid off his pants revealing what she wanted the most. "Well, well, well Twinkletoes." She grinned. "You're more of a man than I thought." She then started to stroke his rock hard penis making Aang buck his hips slightly, as Toph stroked Aang's penis Katara went back to making out with her boyfriend. Toph's hands were a bit rough but somehow to Aang they felt amazing as they moved up and down his shaft, but soon Toph decided to use something that was far better than her hands. Quickly she engulfed Aang's member into her mouth sucking on it hard, Aang moaned in pleasure against Katara's lips. As Toph took him in deeper and deeper Aang could feel himself about to reach his peak any moment now, right as he was about to cum Toph took him out of her mouth denying him the release. Aang made a noise of protest but Katara put a finger on his lips.

"Not yet, we don't want you cumming until we say so." Katara told him. "In the meantime, I'm sure you've got some preparations to make."

Toph grinned wickedly and stood up, for some odd reason Aang saw something poking up out of Toph's pants. At first he dismissed it as something his drunkness imagined, but as Toph eagerly tossed off all her clothes Aang came to realization that this was no hallucination. What Toph had under her pants was most definitely a very hard very real penis. Aang's mouth hung open in surprise as Toph traced her finger around it. "That's it little avatar, open wide." Before Aang could react Toph quickly shoved her cock right into Aang's throat choking him in the process. It wasn't that long, probably only about 4 inches long, but it was extremely thick and Aang's mouth was stretching to the point where he felt as if his jaw socket would pop. "Ahh so warm and slippery," Toph said. "And, ahhh, he's using tounge and I didn't have to force him."

"He's a good boy," Katara said.

Aang looked up to Katara hoping she'd stop this maddness but what he saw almost made him go mad, Katara also had a bulge and it was poking up much higher than Toph's was. "Like what you see?" Katara asked him shaking it around a bit. "Well here I'll give you a full view." And just like that Katara ripped off her loin cloth letting her own penis proudly stand tall. It wasn't as thich as Toph's or his own but it was longer than the both of theirs combined.

"Come on Twinkletoes!" Toph growled. "You're not putting much effort into this."

Aang decided to just go along with it all, hell hopefully this was all a crazy dream and that he was passed out somewhere. "Mmm that's it," Toph moaned. "Ahhh do that again." Aang again ran his tounge along the head of the beast and stuck it back in and out of the hole making Toph moan louder than last time.

"Looks like you're having fun," Katara grinned as she stroked her cock.

"He's gonna make me cum right…," Toph moaned grabbing the back of Aang's head and pushed it foreward shoving her cock all the way into his mouth. "Nowwwww!" And just like that Toph sprayed her cum all the way down Aang's throat, so much came out that Aang had no choice but to swallow in fear or drowning in cum. Finally Toph took out her thick monster making Aang fall all the way back onto the hay. "You're good," Toph panted. "Your turn Katara."

"I'm going to enjoy this," Katara grinned as Aang looked back up at her. "Don't worry I won't be as rough as she was." She grabbed Aang's bald head and positioned it right in front of her throbbing hard-on. "Go ahead," Katara cooed. "It won't bite." Aang took in a deep breath and softly licked the head making it twitch a bit, he then wrapped his lips around it and gently sucked on the head. "Come on Aang I know you can do better than that," Katara said. "I'm kinda long so in order to please me you'll need to take more initiative." Aang nodded and again but his mouth around her penis this time going going deeper with it, as he felt it hit the back of his throat grunted a little around the cock making Katara moan louder. "Oh Aang," she moaned as Aang started to bob his head up and down, she moaned once again when she felt her dick slide past his uvula a bit. Aang then took her out of his mouth and decided to try something else, taking a deep breath he opened his mouth again and lauched his head foreward gagging a bit as Katara's extra-long cock hit the back of his throat. He took her out and tried again only to fail once more, finally thinking third time was the charm he launched foreward again successfully suppressing his gag reflex and taking her all the way into his mouth.

"Oh my God," Katara moaned loudly. "I-I'm gonna….cummmmm!" And she did much more than Toph put out, again Aang swallowed the gooey liquid and coughed as Katara pulled out of his mouth. "You're a good cocksucker," Katara teased lifting up Aang's chin and pulling him into a deep kiss. "Now time for the main event."

"M-Main event?" Aang asked.

Katara nodded and twirled her finger around telling him to turn around in front of her, as her boyfriend complied she reached over and grabbed some sort of bowl with a weird goo liquid in it. Katara then used her waterbending to make the liquid come out of the bowl and onto her penis. As she stroked it all over her once again stiffening cock she used her other hand to push Aang onto his knees and with his ass up in the air. "Alright my love," she said standing behind him with her cock resting on his anus. "Here comes your _real _birthday present."

"K-Katara wait I-"

"Shh it'll be alright," Katara said softly. "I'll be real gentle."

"And I'm not done with you yet Twinkletoes," Toph grinned. "I need to get hard again and you'll do the honors." She stood in front of him with her sopping cock in his face. "Here I go," Katara announced slowly pushing into Aang. "Ahhhhhnnnn!" Aang cried out in pain but was soon muffled when Toph's soft member entered his mouth once again. "Mmm he's tight," Katara said. "And so hot." Aang's muffled cries got louder and Katara wasn't even halfway in yet. Finally her pelvis hit Aang's ass as she started to softly rock her hips, eventually she started to rock harder and harder until she was completely thrusting in and out of him. "Ah yess Aang you feel so good!" Katara moaned. She grabbed his hips as she slammed into him again getting more and more muffled cries from her boyfriend. At first the invasion had hurt but eventually he just felt rather full and somewhat good. "Ahh, I'm almost there! S-So close!" Katara slams started getting harder as she began reaching her release. "Aaannggg!" When she released into Aang's anus Aang couldn't help but follow suit all over the ground. Katara collapsed onto the ground with her cock still inside Aang, she wrapped her arms around his thin waist and placed her lips right next to his ear. "Did you like me being inside you like that?" she asked. "Though judging by what you just did I'd say yes." She kissed one of his tear-stained cheeks but soon felt him released from her grasp.

"My turn," Toph grinned. "Katara was being gentle with you but now you're going to be my bitch, understand?"

Aang slowly nodded as Toph sat down on the haystay. "Sit on my cock." Aang nodded and slowly began to sit on top of Toph's thick cock. "You're moving to slow," Toph said grabbing his shoulders and pushing him down until his ass slammed onto her pelvis. Aang cried out in pain as the unhumanly thick dick stretched his hole even farther than Katara's had. "Mmm this is so much better than your mouth," Toph moaned as she quickly started to thrust. As Toph thrusts became harder Aang's cries got louder to the point he was now screaming. "Here Aang, this'll make it all better." Katara said as she shoved her soft dick into his mouth muffling the screams. "Good idea Katara," Toph said thrusting even harder. "Now I can go all out." The three continued the threesome for about ten more minutes before Aang's muffled voice called out "Mmm gnnng cnnn!"

"What'd he say?" Toph moaned.

"He's gonna cum," Katara moaned as well. "And so am I."

"Me too!" Toph annouced. Aang let out one last cry before he shot his hot liquid all over Toph's stomach, the next to follow was Katara who shot hers down Aang's throat and finally Toph who blew her load in Aang's ass. The three then simotaneously collapsed onto the hay right with Katara on Aang's left and Toph on the right. "Now that was some good sex," Toph sighed. "Told ya a threesome would be the perfect gift."

"You were right," Katara admitted. "But I think we wore out the birthday boy, hopefully he can stand up correctly."

"Doubt it," the exhausted airbender groaned. "You two do realize that you techincally raped me."

Aang then ran his hands along Katara's now calmed member. "Mmm you like it don't you," Katara said. "Well I'm glad you do my love." She then placed a soft kiss on his lips. "So I have a little proposition for you."

"Oh?" Aang asked.

"What would you say to having two girlfriends?" Katara asked. "Because word around the swimming hole is that Toph has a crush on you Aang."

"Katara!" Toph yelled out in protest.

Aang turned to the blushing blind bender (nice tounge twister eh?). "Can we still have sex?" he asked the older female.

"As much as we like," Katara said. Aang's grin widened as he pulled Toph into a passionate kiss.

"I'd like that then." Toph blushed again as the three benders all cuddled together on the haystack.

_Meanwhile back at the party…_

"Hey Zuko have you seen Suki anywhere?" slightly sober Sokka asked as they walked into an empty room.

"No I haven't," slightly sober Zuko answered. "Have you seen Mai?"

"No, damn where'd they run off to?" Sokka groaned.

Just then the door closed suddenly as the two boys whipped their heads around, standing in front of the door were both Mai and Suki wearing similar outfits to what Katara had on. "Hey boys," Mai greeted. "Ready to start the real party?"

"We have a special surprise for you." Suki grinned. Both women rose their loincloths revealing two hardened dicks begging for attention. Sokka and Zuko's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as they let out a loud "AAHHHHHHHHH!"


End file.
